Test for alignment
As an initial entry into The Thrive Movement, this article details a test that can be self-administered to determine alignment of values. After an individual has had a chance to learn a bit about the core values, the following test will dive a bit deeper to expose some of the core themes of sustainability. Values Alignment How far does our alignment on values go? For each statement below, visitor will be given several responses (agree, maybe..., disagree) Each value will have a total alignment score, then at the end of the series, they will be given a final score. 'Individuality' We believe that every human has the right to live and thrive. We beleive that every human lives with and tries to control a variety of influences and tendencies which are common to us all. We believe that you should only intervene with others unless they are being harmed, or you have been invited We believe that individuals should be help accountable to behaving in a way that does no harm to others We believe that individuals who participate in communities should not cheat the rules of that community. We believe that individuals that join a community should be held accountable to the rules of that community, as long as they are allowed to leave. We believe that community members should be informed, engaged and constantly learning about themselves and the world. We believe that community members should be held accountable to managing their health. We believe that community members should be held accountable to managing their emotions and ignorance. We believe that community members should prioritize the issues of the community over their own. We believe that community members Optimism We believe that we should learn from failures. We believe that those with passion should be supported and guided We believe that we should not dwell on things we cannot control We believe that optimism should be grounded in practical assumptions We believe that judgement should be avoided unless you are invited or a trusted leader We believe that innovation and creativity are keys to social progress We believe that positivity promotes healthy behaviors We believe that tested leaders should be trusted We believe that community owned systems should be trusted We beleive that competition threatens optimism Wisdom We believe that education is important for all kids We believe that wisdom starts with the self We believe that knowledge is accuired through human senses (human knowledge) We believe that knowledge can be built into communal sets of information (humankind knowledge) We believe that theories that explain our world are to be trusted We believe that everyone should try to understand humankind knowledge Sustainability We believe that communities should invest in sustainability measures We believe that producers of our supplies and equipment should do so with sustainabiltity in mind We believe that individuals and families should contribute to sustainability initiatives We believe that individuals should make purchase decisions based on impact to sustainability We believe that individuals and families should find ways to improve their sustainability We believe that we should promote sustainability behaviors among each other We believe that we should hold each other accountable for maintaining sustainability Next Steps Customization For those who score less, a challenge of learning more about a specific issue to see if they'd consider changing their minds. *Ask for feedback - what is your greatest fear regarding our unshared values? *Use something that's the least controversial to inform against. Provide a written reference to read and provide input on. A real human, someone from the movement, will read and respond to that letter. For those who score ok, given a challenge of coming onboard to give it a try. *Review sustainability behaviors and set a goal for being at a certain level *Find a movement based on values that we ''are ''aligned with to support *Offer to join a group who are interested in talking about certain issues For those who score well, a message of "we need you". Special fast-track membership option. *Ask for help in building the Wikia *Ask for help in responding to those who don't fully agree *Ask for help in creating dialogs with others *Ask to join an event-based activity - something in 2015... The 2015 Event